In a wye-connected load such as a three-phase inductance, dc brushless motor or a similar device, a rotary field is established by a set of permanent magnets, and a stationary field is established by a set of phase windings on a stator having a neutral post or point. A position-sensing device detects the appropriate stator windings via an inverter containing switching devices. Controlling the conduction of the inverter by a switching referred to as a commutation provides control of the direction of rotation of the motor. Controlling the conduction of the inverter by a switching referred to as pulse width modulation (PWM) provides control of the speed of the motor. In the operation of the motor, both commutation and pulse width modulation take place concurrently.